Slipped Away
by numberoneseeker
Summary: After fighting and killing Voldemort in the final battle, Harry has been knocked into a coma. Day after day, Hermione is by his side praying for him to wake up, so she can finally tell him...


****

Ok, I know I should be updating my other stories, and I promise that they will get updated at some point, but this idea popped into my head and I had to write it! I hope you enjoy it! Ok, enough said, on with the story!

****

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!

Slipped Away

****

Hermione's POV

Tears poured down the side of my face, they wouldn't stop, they couldn't stop. Tracing their familiar path out along my cheeks. The only emotion I knew of, and had known for a while, was sadness. It haunted my body and my mind day and night. I sat on the cold, grey chair, slowly rocking backwards and forwards next to his bed. I didn't know how long I had been sat here, and I didn't care, the only thing that mattered to me, was Harry, and how I wished he would open his eyes.

****

I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same   
Ooooh  
  
Nah nah la la la nah nah

I picked up his hand and held it in my own, trying to push the horrible thoughts out of my head, of how he ended up like this. It was because of the final battle with Voldemort. Sure, he had gotten rid of him once and for all, but because of a terrible explosion that happened only moments later he had been knocked unconscious and had been in this coma ever since. But that was over five months ago now, and the doctors were beginning to lose faith. They doubted that he would ever wake up.

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't  
  
Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The silent beeping of the life support machine lulled me into an uneasy sleep. The same nightmare that had plagued my thoughts for weeks on end had engulfed me. It was myself watching Harry die. I dreamt that his life support machine had stopped working and I had to watch while I was held back as his heartbeat came to a dead stop.

****

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

I was shook out of my nightmare by a pair of hands. I opened my eyes and looked up. A mop of red hair met my gaze followed by a warm smile, it was Ron.

"Hey Ron" I whispered.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked, pulling up a chair and sitting next to me.

"Oh, you know the usual" I replied.

The tears still running down my face even as I spoke.

"He will wake up you know Herms, I promise you" he said taking my other hand.

"I believe you Ron, I always will"

I smiled weakly at him as he gave me a hug. I hugged him back before he pulled away.

"Oh, I almost forgot, these are from me and Lavender"

Ron held up a bunch of fresh flowers, all kinds and all colours.

****

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

I smiled, and took the flowers off him. I stood up of the chair and placed them in a jar full of water on the dresser next to Harry's bed. I then sat back down and held Harry's hand in my own once more. I felt Ron stand up behind me.

"Herms, you should go home and get some rest, you've been here two nights on the run and haven't gotten hardly any sleep" said Ron, concerned.

I sighed and looked up at him.

"Maybe your right, but I don't want to leave Harry on his own"

"Don't worry, I'll stay here tonight, and if he does wake up, I'll let you know straight away, even if it is at three in the morning or something like that" he said, laughing softly.

"Thanks Ron"

I stood up and gave him one last hug before I picked up my coat and apperated out of St. Mungo's. I arrived back at my flat and headed straight for my bedroom. I rid myself of my clothes and changed into my pyjamas. Slowly, I pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. I made sure I was comfy before I let sleep take over my body.

****

Ron's POV

Hermione had been gone for over three hours at least now. I knew she loved Harry more than anything, and that she was desperate to tell him, I could see it in her eyes everytime she looked at him. I just hoped that he would wake up, just as much as Hermione wanted him too. I knew the only way I would be able to stay awake all night was if I was eating or drinking, so I decided to walk around to the cafeteria to get a drink. A few moments later, I was on my way back to Harry's room, a drink in my hand, when I heard a few of the doctors talking. I hid behind a corner and listened intensely.

"He has been like that for months now, and quite frankly I don't think he'll ever wake up, especially after what happened to him" said one doctor, a male and very tall.

"I agree with you, but what will his friends say?" said the second doctor, this time a female and a few inches shorter than the male.

"We have to do what we think is best, I know they care a great deal about him, mainly that woman with the curly brown hair and the tall man with the large family, but I'm afraid, its not up to them" replied the male.

"O.k. then"

"Its settled, we'll turn off his life support machine in an hour, that will give us time to inform the other doctors and nurses"

The female doctor nodded and headed off to the right while the male doctor walked past me to the left. I was numb with what had just been said, they were going to turn off the machine, they couldn't, they wouldn't, would they? I had to tell Hermione, I dropped my drink and ran back the way I had come to the nearest phone. Quickly I pulled out some coins and placed them in the slot, I dialled the number to Hermione's flat and waited patiently as the phone began to ring.

****

Hermione's POV

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. The phone pulled me out of my dreamless sleep. Sleepily, I climbed out of bed and pulled on my dressing gown. I walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I said, in a very sleepy tone.

"Herms, its Ron, you need to get down to the hospital now! Its about Harry" Ron said frantically down the phone.

"Ron, what is it?" I asked, urgent to find out the answer.

"The doctors are planning to turn off his life support machine in less than an hour because they think that he wont wake up!"

"Oh no, no! They cant!"

"They can and will, you need to get down here now Herms!" Ron shouted, still frantic.

"I'm on my way"

I slammed down the phone and grabbed my wand from the side of the dressing table. I put it inside my dressing gown pocket and apperated to the hospital. I began to spin around and soon enough I was in the entrance to St Mungo's. I turned to my right and sprinted up to the lift. My dressing gown wide open and flowing out behind me. My feet slamming onto the cold floor and my body only clothed in my thin pink pyjamas, which consisted of a small t-shirt and shorts. I arrived and the lift and hurriedly began to press the button. It was no use, if I waited any longer I wouldn't get to Harry in time. I sighed, frustrated, and ran as fast as my legs would carry me up to flights of stairs.

I reached the corridor and ran down its length to the very end room. I burst in through the door and ran through the room. This was a shortcut I had found when I was visiting Harry for the second time. I narrowly missing a nurse and as I sprinted through the door on my left, I saw a mop of red hair next to me. The person was running, just as fast as me, and following my direction. It was Ron.

Finally I reached Harry's room and rushed in through the door. I looked around and saw the male doctor whom I had spoken to many times before right next to the life support machine. His left hand hovering over the switch.

"No!" I screamed.

He spun around to look at me and lowered his hand. Apparently, we had got there just in time.

"I'm sorry Miss, but would you and your male friend please exit the room" he said, agitation clear in his voice.

"No, I will not leave Harry's side, you are not to turn off that machine!" I yelled at him, the tears once more, making there way down my face.

"Miss, I have too, it has been five months, if he was going to wake up, he would have done long ago"

"No, I know Harry is going to wake up, I don't know when, but I know he will"

The doctor sighed and rubbed his temples. Ron had stepped in front of me and told me to sit down, he would talk to the doctor and he promised he wouldn't let him turn off the machine. I nodded slowly and went to stand by Harry's side. Slowly, I stroked my hand across his forehead, brushing a stray piece of his hair out of his eyes. All I could hear was the noise of Ron and the doctor arguing and the beeping off the life support machine.

****

Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

****

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The say you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...

Out of the corner of my eye, could have sworn I saw Harry's hand twitch. Puzzled, I looked at it but nothing else happened. I must have been hallucinating. But a few minutes later, it happened again, this time, I picked up his hand it my own and began to stoke it. Slowly but surely, it began to move and was soon entwined with mine. I gasped and brought my other hand up to cover my mouth. With my tears still flowing freely, I tried to speak to Harry, I knew it wouldn't work, but there was this small glimmer of hope that it would. I removed my had from my mouth and spoke.

"Harry, Harry, if you can hear me, please, open your eyes" I whispered.

My other hand was now resting against the side of the bed. I waited patiently, but nothing came back, no response, no movement, nothing. I was about try again, when suddenly, his eyes flicked open, and locked with mine. I smiled and cried even harder, but this time with tears of joy, and not sadness. A smile soon appeared on Harry's face and we just stared at each other. Ron seemed to have noticed my sudden burst of tears as he came to stand by my side.

"Herms, what's wro-"

But he never did get to finish his sentence, he was cut off as he realised that Harry was awake. Finally. A smile also appeared on his face and he left me and Harry alone to talk while he informed the doctor and walked out of the room with him.

"Harry, you're awake" I whispered, just enough for Harry to hear.

He just smiled back in response, and brought his other hand up to my cheek and pulled me down. He pulled me down for a mind blowing kiss and that was when I knew, I knew that Harry loved me too. I smiled against his mouth and pulled away, only for lack off oxygen to my lungs. I smiled at him again, my tears having stopped completely now, and that was when I said it.

"I love you Harry"

"I love you too, Mione"

And that was how we stayed, the two of us together. Well, until Ron and the rest of our friends and family came in to see Harry, but now I know that Harry is mine, and I am his.

****

Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah   
I miss you

I knew he would wake up, I just knew it.

****

A/N: Well? Let me know what you all think! The song in this story is called Slipped Away and is from Avril Lavigne's new album, I don't own it! Anyway, please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

xXx


End file.
